


The Boy in My Bedroom

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: Бета:lana_logИстория была написана к Хэллоуину. Призрак!Курт/Человек!Себастиан.Сюжет был навеян вот этой манипкой:





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Boy in My Bedroom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/253088) by http://discordandrhythm.tumblr.com/. 



Дом был богато обставлен и безупречно чист, когда Себастиан с отцом купили его. Агент по недвижимости сыпала восторженными отзывами о доме, делая упор на естественном освещении и уютном интерьере, и поздравила их с мудрым, весьма мудрым выбором. Себастианже думал: это дом в Лайме, штат Огайо, сколько его ни нахваливай, он останется тем же – всего лишь крышей с четырьмя стенами в заштатном городишке.  
Он уже скучал по Парижу.  
– Себастиан, – упрекнул его отец, когда он выразил свои мысли вслух. – Веди себя прилично.  
Закатив глаза, Себастиан оставил отца флиртовать с агентом по недвижимости и, поднявшись по лестнице, направился к своей спальне. Этот дом безусловно был шагом вперёд по сравнению с холостяцкой квартирой, в которой отец жил после развода. Себастиан ценил, что он совершил усилие приобрести более адекватное жильё, когда пригласил сына переехать к нему, но…это всё равно была Лайма. Если бы Себастиан не любил его и не скучал настолько сильно, чтобы решить закончить школу в Америке, он бы с удовольствием остался в Париже с матерью.  
Его спальня находилась в конце коридора справа, из-за приоткрытой двери виднелся свет солнца, пробивающегося сквозь окна. Себастиан вошёл внутрь и огляделся, в очередной раз недоумевая, почему полки были завалены вещами, которые выглядели подозрительно личными, вместо случайных предметов, вроде какой-нибудь вазы и пары свечей, здесь и там. Тут были компакт-диски и старые пластинки, журналы и книги, которые, казалось, отвечали вполне определённым вкусам, украшения, плюшевый мишка и… что-то ещё выглядывало с верхней полки.  
Приподнявшись на цыпочки, Себастиан сдвинул стопку старых газет и ухватил фотографию в рамке, скрывавшуюся под ними. Сдув с неё пыль, он смог увидеть высокого бледного юношу, более или менее своего возраста, одетого в чёрный смокинг и так пристально глядящего в камеру, что создавалось впечатление, будто он смотрит на него. Нахмурившись, он провёл кончиками пальцев по рамке, внезапно ощущая, что тут что-то не так.  
– Положи её на место, пожалуйста.  
Не послышалось ни стука от падения рамки на землю, ни звона стекла, разлетающегося на тысячу осколков, когда предмет выскользнул из его рук. Фотография застыла в нескольких дюймах от земли, удерживаемая невидимой силой. Сердце Себастиана бешено заколотилось и, похолодев, он медленно обернулся.  
Бледный парень с фотографии стоял перед ним, ещё более бледный и полупрозрачный, спокойно глядя на него.  
– Что за чёрт?.. – воскликнул Себастиан, попятившись, пока не врезался в книжный шкаф. – Ты…  
– Призрак? Да, он самый. Курт Хаммел, приятно познакомиться. Не трогай мои вещи.  
– Твои вещи? –промямлил Себастиан, когда фотография взмыла в воздух и вернулась на полку, снова исчезая за стопкой книг. – Что… о господи.  
Курт словно бы заискрился изнутри, на какое-то мгновение, казалось, стал более плотным, но уже в следующий момент снова прозрачным.  
– Перестань трястись, – сказал он со вздохом. – Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вреда.  
– Я тебя не боюсь, –ответил Себастиан с уверенностью, которой вовсе не испытывал, потому что – это же _призрак. В его комнате._  
– Что ж, не повезло. Многие убегают с воплями, и это обычно означает, что я могу получить назад мою комнату.  
– Я никуда не уйду, – сказал Себастиан, и Курт улыбнулся, выгнув бровь.  
– На самом деле тебя не смущает моё присутствие?  
Правда была в том, что да, Себастиану было порядком не по себе. На лбу выступила испарина, сердце по-прежнему частило в груди, опущенные по швам руки слегка дрожали, но он сумел отогнать страх и солгать.  
– Нисколько.  
Курт улыбнулся шире, сменяя выражение с любопытного на искренне весёлое.  
– Это впервые.  
И исчез. 

*

– Ну что, неплохое местечко, да? – спросил отец тем вечером, заказав ужин в тайском ресторане.  
Себастиан нервно хохотнул, вспоминая бледный призрак в своей комнате, и сказал:  
– Хм, да. Миленько. – В течение нескольких минут они просто молча ели, позволяя спортивному комментатору заполнять тишину, прежде чем Себастиан вытер губы салфеткой и спросил: – А кто здесь жил раньше?  
Его отец пожал плечами, уставившись в телевизор.  
– Несколько семей, все перепуганные до смерти какой-то глупой историей о привидениях. Но, должно быть, они из тех идиотов, которые готовы поверить в любую чушь, я считаю.  
Себастиан снова рассмеялся, невольно бросая взгляд на лестницу и задаваясь вопросом, мог ли Курт их слышать.  
– Да… что за чушь.

*

Занятия в школе должны были начаться через две недели, и Себастиан подумывал поговорить с отцом о том, чтобы ему жить в Далтоне. Главным образом, чтобы избежать перспективы разделять комнату с призраком. Но Курт больше не показывался после того первого раза, и Себастиана всего передёргивало от стыда при мысли, что собирается сбежать после того, как сказал, что никуда не уйдёт.  
Поэтому он решил остаться и продолжать жить своей жизнью, как если бы и не было никакого призрака в его комнате. Первым делом следовало избавиться от всего этого древнего хлама, чтобы он смог почувствовать комнату полностью своей.  
В субботу утром после завтрака Себастиан взял пустую коробку и, прихватив стакан чая со льдом, отправился к себе, где начал собирать в коробку старые журналы и маленькие странные статуэтки, напевая себе под нос, чтобы заглушить монотонные звуки падения предметов друг на друга.  
– Что ты делаешь? – спросил уже знакомый высокий голос, услышав который Себастиан почувствовал мурашки на затылке.  
Не оборачиваясь, Себастиан сказал:  
– Я выбрасываю этот мусор.  
– Это не мусор, это мои вещи.  
– Но это моя комната, – ответил Себастиан. – Храни свои вещи где-нибудь ещё.  
– Нет, – от холодного сурового ответа Себастиана пробрало до костей. Он сделал глубокий вдох, сжал челюсти и продолжил кидать предметы в коробку. Поняв, что он не собирается останавливаться, Курт буквально взбесился. И тогда Себастиан понял, что означает разозлить призрака. – Прекрати! – заорал Курт, резные игральные кости, что Себастиан держал в руке, вырвались из его хватки и улетели на кровать. Охваченный внезапным страхом, Себастиан обернулся, в этот момент окно распахнулось, и порыв ледяного ветра, совершенно невозможного для такого душного летнего дня, с силой ударил ему в лицо, растрепав волосы. Курт смотрел на него, сжав кулаки, с убийственным выражением.  
– Ты обещал, что не причинишь мне вреда, – сказал Себастиан, пытаясь не выдавать страха и пристально глядя на Курта.  
– Ты не говорил, что намерен выбросить на помойку мою жизнь.  
– Эй? Новости для Каспера – ты мёртв.  
Окно резко захлопнулось, в подтверждение гнева Курта.  
– А я и не заметил, – процедил он сквозь зубы.  
– Очевидно, – буркнул Себастиан, с опаской следя за каждым шагом Курта в его сторону. – Слушай, мне жаль, что ты умер. Я уверен, что с этим связана трагическая и душещипательная история, но я не могу делить свою комнату с призраком, окей? У меня полно своих проблем и… – Курт подошёл совсем близко, он был на пару сантиметров ниже Себастиана, но взглядом, казалось, способен был пронзить его насквозь, – а куда мне класть мои вещи? – спросил тот беспомощно.  
– Это меня не волнует, – ответил Курт. – Но эти вещи останутся где были.  
Себастиан вновь посмотрел на шкаф, когда услышал глухой удар и постукивание предметов, вернувшихся на место. Он повернулся было к Курту с намерением поторговаться ещё, но увидев выражение его лица, лишь сглотнул и стиснул зубы, сдаваясь.

*  
Найти место для своего имущества, была последней из забот Себастиана. Были моменты, когда он вдруг вспоминал, что мог быть не один в комнате, моменты, когда внезапно застывал посреди своих занятий, что бы он там ни делал, нервно озираясь.  
От сознания того, что Курт мог видеть, как он отплясывает под Майкла Джексона по всей комнате в нижнем белье, или что его тихие стоны глубокой ночью, может, имели слушателя, его каждый раз пробирала дрожь. Было жутко от одной мысли о том, что с ним живёт мёртвый парень, ужасно раздражающий, но бесспорно крайне привлекательный.  
Курт, к его чести будь сказано, оставлял Себастиану его пространство. Он появлялся редко, и в тех случаях, когда Себастиан его видел, это длилось лишь короткие мгновения; в первый раз он ставил книгу на полку, Себастиан открыл дверь, и призрак исчез в мгновение ока. В другой раз он лежал на кровати, свесив ноги и покачивая ими вверх и вниз, когда Себастиан вернулся из Лайма Бин. Тогда он коротко улыбнулся ему, прежде чем исчезнуть.  
Естественно, через некоторое время Себастиан перестал озираться по сторонам, когда ходил голышом по комнате или когда распевал во всю глотку. То есть... до тех пор, пока Курт не появился ровнёхонько в тот момент, когда он совмещал оба эти занятия.  
– У тебя приятный голос.  
– Твою ж… – Себастиан потерял равновесие, врезался коленом в край кровати и начал скакать на одной ноге, сыпля проклятиями от боли. – Курт! Ты не должен так делать.  
– Прости, – сказал тот без особого раскаяния в голосе. – В вашей школе есть хоровой кружок?  
– Занятия ещё не начались, но я слышал, что есть группа под названием Соловьи или что-то вроде того, – ответил Себастиан, потирая колено и вновь принимая вертикальное положение. Он прекрасно сознавал тот факт, что всё ещё был абсолютно голый, а также и то, как глаза Курта скользили вдоль всего его тела, но не ощутил ни малейшей неловкости от этого проявления внимания. Напротив, выражение лица Курта приятно щекотало его эго.  
Прочистив горло, Курт снова посмотрел ему в лицо. Если бы он был жив, и по его венам текла горячая кровь, подумалось Себастиану, его щеки наверняка сейчас полыхали бы ярким пламенем.  
– Знаешь, думаю, тебе стоит попробовать вступить в него, – сказал Курт, и его голос звучал чуть выше, чем обычно, а затем он исчез.

*

Привыкнуть к Далтону оказалось просто. Правда, Себастиан не мог понять, нравится ему там или нет; ученики были чересчур папенькиными сыночками, а преподаватели излишне жизнерадостными, но это не мешало им быть весьма компетентными, и даже Себастиану было ясно, что уровень образования в этом заведении гораздо лучше, чем в любой обычной государственной школе штата Огайо. И… ничего, просто привыкнуть оказалось несложно.  
Курт ждал его в комнате, когда он вернулся после своего первого учебного дня. Ослепительно улыбнувшись ему, он сказал:  
– Привет! Как всё прошло в школе?  
– Боже, ты прямо как моя мать, – ответил Себастиан, уронив сумку на пол и буквально свалившись на кровать.  
– Устал?  
– Выжат как лимон. Этот идиот Тэд сказал, что знает кратчайший путь к кабинету алгебры, и дело кончилось тем, что мы обошли всё то крыло школы, прежде чем понять, что находимся вообще не там.  
Курт сел рядом с ним, быстро и изящно закинув ногу на ногу, его бледный силуэт, казалось, светился на фоне тёмного покрывала.  
– Когда прослушивание Соловьёв?  
– Не знаю, – ответил Себастиан. – Не знаю даже, идти ли.  
– Почему нет? – настойчиво спросил Курт.  
– Почему… не знаю. Тэд болтал про все эти демократические штучки, равноправие там всякое, и… чёрт, я не хочу быть частью чего-то, чем не могу управлять. – Он вскинул голову, когда его слова встретили лишь тишину, только чтобы увидеть как Курт смотрит на него, покачивая головой. – Что? – спросил он с намёком на ухмылку. – Мне нравится всё контролировать.  
– Я заметил.  
Себастиан схватил подушку, подтащил к себе, сбивая в мягкий шар, и улёгся на неё щекой.  
– Время сиесты, – объявил он.  
– Ты не разулся.  
– Ммммффф, – промычал Себастиан, без малейшего намерения двигаться. Он закрыл глаза, не зная, был ли Курт ещё с ним или нет, но несколько секунд спустя, когда накопившееся за день напряжение начало таять, он снова заговорил тихим сонным голосом. – Кстати, я подумываю присоединиться к команде по лакроссу.  
– Присоединиться к команде или внедриться, с целью заполучить роль Капитана?  
Себастиан лишь улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.

*

В течение последующих недель Курт стал появляться всё чаще. То он сидел на кровати Себастиана, с вызывающим взглядом наблюдая за его отжиманиями по утрам, то молча глядел на капельки дождя, стекающие по стеклу, пока тот слушал музыку на своём iPod, или парил у него над плечом, когда Смайт делал домашнюю работу. Ни мысль о призраке, ни его вид не вызывали больше тревоги. Сказать по правде, было даже нечто успокаивающее в уверенности, что вне зависимости от того, как прошёл день, вернувшись домой, он застанет Курта там. А также, в том, что если возникали проблемы с математикой или с написанием эссе по истории, Курт был достаточно умён, чтобы помочь.  
Себастиан признавал, что с Куртом было интересно. Его шутки и его сарказм, его рассуждения о фильмах, которые они смотрели вместе, и критика в адрес гардероба Себастиана были на редкость раздражающими, но всё равно забавными.  
– Для призрака, ты слишком придирчив к цветовым сочетаниям.  
– Каждый момент жизни – это возможность помодничать.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, каждый момент _смерти_.  
Курт посмотрел на него через зеркало, и Себастиан, закончив укладывать волосы, с улыбкой развернулся, представляя свой наряд на его суд. Это была всего лишь простая рубашка в зелёную и белую полоску с поднятым воротником и обтягивающие джинсы, чудно подчёркивавшие его шикарную задницу. – Твой приговор?  
– Безвкусно, – откликнулся Курт с неодобрительным вздохом. – Эта форма сделала тебя ленивым.  
– Нет, она значительно упростила мне жизнь, если честно. Ненавижу одеваться. Я готов смириться с уродливым костюмом, если это избавит меня от необходимости каждое утро решать, что надеть.  
Курт снова вздохнул и спросил:  
– Куда идешь-то? – Улыбаясь, Себастиан подошел к столу и взял свой бумажник. Открыв его, он вынул тоненькую карточку и показал ему. – Фальшивый документ? – сухо спросил Курт, глядя на бумагу, которую Себастиан держал у него перед лицом. – Это не ответ на мой вопрос.  
– Я иду в гей-бар, – ответил Себастиан с довольной улыбкой. – Мне просто необходим перерыв от учёбы, и я не спал ни с кем с тех пор, как переехал в этот паршивый городишко.  
Выражение Курта было нечитаемым. Себастиан пытался понять, не сказал ли чего обидного, но Курт прервал ход его мыслей натянутой улыбкой и прохладным «Ах, что ж, хорошо повеселиться», – прежде, чем исчезнуть, оставляя Себастиана растерянно хлопать ресницами.  
«Скандалы» оказались, по большей части, довольно скучным заведением, но вечер не прошёл впустую. Как раз когда он уже подумывал уйти, к нему подошёл симпатичный парень, и эта встреча вылилась в несколько долгих минут траха на заднем сиденье его автомобиля, за которым последовал обмен взаимной дрочкой и быстрое лёгкое расставание. Именно то, что ему было нужно, и он вернулся домой в прекрасном настроении, напевая себе под нос, принял быстрый душ и катапультировался в постель.  
Выключив светильник, он вспомнил о Курте и его холодных словах на прощание несколькими часами раньше и позвал его по имени.  
Курт не появился.

*

Три дня полного молчания со стороны Курта выбесили Себастиана до такой степени, что он готов был взорваться. Он уже отвык оставаться подолгу один, и без Курта его комната казалась пустой и безжизненной. Ирония этой мысли вызвала у него приступ горького смеха.  
– Серьёзно, Курт, куда ты запропастился? – спросил он уставшим голосом, вернувшись из школы в понедельник, не получая никакой ответной реакции от соседа-призрака. – Это из-за чего-то, что я сказал? Я тебя обидел? Ты же знаешь, я вечно шучу насчёт всех этих призрачных штучек и всё такое, но… короче, ты ведь вроде никогда не жаловался. Я перестану, если хочешь. Только, скажи – где ты?  
– Я здесь.  
Себастиан обернулся и увидел Курта на кровати, тот сидел, опираясь на спинку и вытянув ноги со скрещенными на груди пальцами.  
– Наконец-то, – сказал Себастиан, подходя и садясь на кровать. – Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой случилось?  
Курт пожал плечами, избегая его взгляда.  
– Мне нужно было немного времени, чтобы прекратить это.  
– Прекратить что? Быть мёртвым?  
– Попытки притвориться, что это не так – пояснил Курт. – Я позволил себе увлечься твоей жизнью и забыл, что моя закончилась. Я ожидал слишком многого. Это… это глупо, забудь. – Себастиан смотрел на него, жалея, что совершенно не умеет утешать. Взгляд Курта был таким печальным, что у Себастиана в груди защемило от чувства вины.  
– Курт, я…  
– Не надо, – сказал Курт, решительно мотнув головой. – Не расстраивайся из-за меня, пожалуйста. Мне этого не нужно.  
Курт всегда отказывался говорить о своей смерти, когда Себастиан поднимал вопрос, упорно не желая ни для кого становиться объектом жалости. Поэтому Себастиан только кивнул и отвёл взгляд, судорожно соображая, чем бы его отвлечь.  
– Я решил пойти на прослушивание к Соловьям, – сказал он, хотя всего секундой раньше у него не было никаких планов на этот счёт. Он посмотрел на Курта в ожидании его реакции. – Помоги мне выбрать песню?  
Выражение Курта смягчилось, и его губы медленно сложились в улыбку. Себастиан ожидал, что он согласится, но вместо этого, он ответил:  
– Думаю, ты прекрасно сам справишься. Может быть, Тэд сумеет помочь. Он ведь состоит в Соловьях, так?  
Себастиан нахмурился.  
– Почему ты так себя ведёшь?  
– Я не являюсь частью твоей жизни, – сказал Курт мягко. – Нам обоим стоит перестать притворяться, что это не так.  
– Это неправда, – возразил Себастиан. – Ты живёшь со мной, ты помогаешь мне с домашним заданием и вынуждаешь смотреть твои любимые мюзиклы. Мы друзья! – Курт покачал головой, сжав челюсти, и отвёл взгляд. – Эй, не смей исчезать! – воскликнул Себастиан, протягивая руку, чтобы схватить Курта за локоть. Его рука прошла насквозь, упав с глухим хлопком на покрывало. Себастиан широко распахнул глаза и снова поднял руку, пытаясь коснуться плеча Курта, но не почувствовал ничего кроме холода. Когда он поднял взгляд, на лице Курта отражалась бесконечная тоска, а глаза блестели, хотя влаги в них не могло быть по определению.  
– Мне нужно идти, – сказал Курт слабым голосом, и Себастиан не смог ничего сделать, чтобы остановить его.

*

Себастиан больше не пытался заставить Курт появиться после этого эпизода. Он полностью погрузился в занятия и тренировки по лакроссу, попросил Тэда помочь с прослушиванием, но не мог прекратить озираться вокруг, задаваясь вопросом, наблюдает ли за ним Курт. Надеясь, что это так.  
Даже в компании Тэда и приятелей по лакроссу, даже вступив в группу Соловьёв и мгновенно влившись в приготовления к Региональным, невзирая на сотню дел, которые отвлекали и держали в постоянном напряжении, ему всё равно не хватало Курта. Ему не хватало той лёгкости, с какой он мог быть с ним самим собой, без страха не оправдать чужих ожиданий, без необходимости скрывать собственные слабости, как это происходило с другими. Когда, репетируя, ему случалось дать петуха или перепутать па во время танца, он никогда не краснел и не переживал, что Курт видит его промашки.  
Были моменты, когда ему казалось, что Курт всё ещё там: когда чувствовал, будто одеяло само натягивается на него ночью или когда резко просыпался, как от лёгкой встряски, проспав будильник. Курт не показывался, но Себастиан знал, что он не мог выйти из комнаты и должен был находиться где-то там.  
Он сидел за столом, ритмично стуча ручкой по книге, и пытался разобраться с заданием по истории, думая о том, как Курт запросто разложил бы всё по полочкам, когда решился закинуть удочку. Он закусил губу и, сжав ручку сильнее, написал на чистом листе тетради:«Ни хрена не понимаю. Поможешь?» Он затаил дыхание в ожидании реакции Курта.  
– Ты официально лишён права хвастаться своим интеллектом.  
Себастиан ухмыльнулся и медленно развернул кресло. Курт стоял перед ним с лёгкой улыбкой на лице. Он помедлил секунду, просто глядя на него, прежде чем сказать:  
– Привет.  
– Привет, – ответил Курт. Он казался более умиротворённым, чем в последний раз, когда Себастиан его видел. – Твои оценки ухудшились.  
– Не очень, – сказал Себастиан, прежде чем добавить: – Я скучал по тебе.  
Улыбка Курта стала шире.  
– Правда? – спросил он тихо.  
– Да, – пробормотал Себастиан. – Твоё присутствие здесь не категорически нежелательно, ты же знаешь.  
– Ну, и твоё тоже, – ответил Курт, садясь на край кровати. – Ты присоединился к Соловьям, поздравляю.  
– Спасибо, – ответил Себастиан. – А ещё я буду в первой линии на матче в субботу вечером.  
Курт, казалось, был искренне рад за него.  
– Это великолепно! Хотелось бы мне посмотреть игру.  
– Я мог бы попросить кого-нибудь записать на видео, как я забью победный гол.  
– Ты кажешься таким уверенным в победе, – сказал Курт с насмешливой улыбкой.  
– Потому что так и есть.  
Они молча улыбались друг другу в течение долгих секунд, и Себастиан чувствовал себя более расслабленным и счастливым, его сердце распирало, пока он разглядывал весёлые складочки вокруг глаз Курта и знакомые контуры его тела. Наконец, Курт кивнул на книгу, раскрытую на столе Себастиана, и сказал:  
– Что ж, показывай.

*

Шли недели, и Себастиан заново привыкал к жизни с Куртом. В школе он выиграл свой первый матч с командой Далтона по лакроссу, его оценки снова поднялись до «А», и в довершение ему достался дуэт для региональных с парнем из выпускного класса, и хотя это не было соло, как он хотел, всё равно Себастиан считал это прогрессом.  
Работа над этим дуэтом в его комнате, каким-то образом привела их к поцелуям на кровати. Коннер улыбался ему в губы, бормоча о том, что он всегда думал, какой Себастиан сексуальный, ещё с тех пор, как тот пришёл на прослушивание. Себастиану нравились его уверенные прикосновения, то, как у него голова шла кругом от его поцелуев, и что парень откровенно озвучивал, чего хотел.  
– Могу я сделать тебе минет? – спросил Коннер, лаская ладонью его эрекцию.  
С мыслями путающимися от удовольствия, Себастиан кивнул, притягивая Коннера к себе для страстного поцелуя, прежде чем позволить ему скользнуть вдоль своего тела, чтобы расстегнуть джинсы. Он подумал о том, что Курт, возможно, смотрит на них с осуждением и, вероятно, будет потом холоден с ним пару дней из-за этого неожиданного поворота событий, но это была его комната, и если невероятно сексуальный парень предлагает сделать минет, глупо было бы отказаться.  
Рот Коннера, горячий и влажный, плавно двигался по эрекции Себастиана, с мягким давлением, а потом, внезапно – с большим напором. Себастиан приподнял бёдра и застонал, опускаясь обратно на подушку с закрытыми глазами. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы кончить, и когда это случилось, он почувствовал волну удовольствия вплоть до кончиков пальцев. Коннер взял несколько салфеток на его тумбочке, чтобы вытереть его. Это был милый жест, и когда парень попросил вернуть должок, Себастиан согласился с удовольствием.  
Они сменили положение, Коннер лёг на спину, а Себастиан сверху. Смачно его целуя, он провёл рукой вдоль его груди, начиная возиться с пуговицами джинсов. Едва ему удалось справиться с ширинкой, окно внезапно с шумом распахнулась. Коннер вздрогнул под ним, отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть на развевающиеся шторы.  
– Это просто ветер, – сказал Себастиан, глядя, однако, через своё плечо и бросая Курту предупреждающий взгляд. Он не мог его видеть, но знал, что тот за ними наблюдает.  
Успокоенный заверением Себастиана, Коннер вернулся к прерванным поцелуям. Себастиан начал запускать руку под резинку трусов Коннера, когда раздался ещё один удар – на этот раз несколько книг грохнулись на пол с письменного стола.  
– Что за чёрт… – начал Коннер.  
Себастиан раздражённо вздохнул.  
– Курт, – прошептал он, озираясь зло прищуренными глазами. – Прекрати.  
– Ты что-то сказал? – спросил Коннер, нахмурив брови.  
Снова обернувшись к Коннеру, Себастиан улыбнулся и сжал в кулак его эрекцию.  
– Я сказал, что у тебя стоит, – ответил он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его в уголок рта. Затем Себастиан начал целовать его, спускаясь вдоль шеи и чувствуя, как Коннер под ним снова расслабляется. Он застонал, когда Себастиан провёл языком вокруг его пупка, запуская пальцы в его волосы. Смайт только начал стягивать джинсы и бельё парня, когда ему в голову прилетела подушка.  
– Ай-а! – крикнул он.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Коннер, лениво открывая глаза.  
– Ничего, – поспешно ответил Себастиан, срывая с него одежду и наклоняясь, чтобы пройтись языком у основания члена. – Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.  
Себастиан никогда не делал минет с такой скоростью. Он трудился в сумасшедшем ритме, отчаянно стараясь довести Коннера до оргазма, прежде чем Курт решит провернуть что-нибудь ещё. Коннер метался под ним, отзываясь на бешенный темп Себастиана. В какой-то момент он даже сказал «Чёрт, полегче», – но сразу же после этого кончил с приглушённым стоном, выгнув спину. Он выглядел настолько одурманенным, что Себастиан непременно возгордился бы результатом своих трудов, не думай он, как поскорей выкинуть его из своей комнаты.  
– Чёрт, Бас, – сказал Коннер, тяжело дыша, едва пришёл в себя. – Это было… чёрт. Я никогда так не кончал.  
Себастиан сдержал порыв сказать ему, как он ненавидит прозвище Бас, и вместо этого ответил:  
– Всегда пожалуйста.  
Как только минут двадцать спустя Коннер убрался восвояси, весь раскрасневшийся и с выражением глубокого удовлетворения на лице, Себастиан бегом вернулся в комнату и захлопнул за собой дверь. Курт явился немедленно.  
Он крутнулся на его стуле с подчёркнуто невинным видом.  
– Привет?  
– Ты… – сказал Себастиан, решительно шагнув к нему, – какого чёрта ты вытворял сегодня вечером?  
– Речь шла вроде о репетиции для Региональных, ты не предупреждал, что мне придётся наблюдать, как ты занимаешься сексом с парнем, волосы которого, кажется, никогда не видели расчески.  
– Знаешь, что бы произошло, если бы Коннер тебя увидел?  
– Он подумал бы, что спятил, и убежал бы с воплями, – сказал Курт, пожав плечами. – Многие люди делали именно так, – он сделал небольшую паузу, задумчиво поглаживая подбородок, – все, вообще-то, если уж быть точным. Кроме тебя, разумеется. – Он взглянул на Себастиана с потеплевшей улыбкой, и тот мгновенно забыл о своей злости, ощущая приятное покалывание по всему телу.  
– Только… не делай так больше, ладно?  
Курт промолчал, пожимая плечами с выражением, которое ясно говорило «Ничего не обещаю».

*

Тэд упомянул Хэллоуин как-то после уроков и потом ещё раз несколько дней спустя, говоря о вечеринке, которую хотел организовать, но, несмотря на пироги с тыквой и ароматизированное молоко в кафе, несмотря на тематические украшения на каждом углу, Себастиан был так погружён в школьные занятия, что умудрился вспомнить о празднике лишь за неделю до его наступления. Едва осознав, насколько близки праздники, он отправился купить пару тыкв, только сейчас замечая, сколь уныло выглядел их дом без праздничных украшений. Курт, казалось, находился в радостном предвкушении приближающихся торжеств, и с радостью согласился вырезать тыквы вместе с ним. Он не мог держать в руках нож, но его телепатических способностей было вполне достаточно, чтобы вырезать на тыквах высокохудожественные узоры с большой точностью.

– Так какие у тебя планы на Хэллоуин? – спросил он Себастиана, сосредоточенно удаляя мякоть тыквы и бросая её в миску, которую Смайт предусмотрительно захватил с кухни. Некоторые семена не долетали до цели и падали на подстилку, на которой оба сидели.  
– Пойду на вечеринку Тэда, скорее всего, – ответил Себастиан, с высунутым от усердия языком заканчивая последние штрихи своей тыквы. Завершив вырезать на ней традиционно жуткую рожицу призрака, он продемонстрировал свою работу Курту с широченной улыбкой на лице и сказал: – Смотри, это ты!  
Курт взглянул на неё без особого восторга.  
– Очень смешно.  
Но когда Себастиан расхохотался, и он не смог сдержать улыбки.

*

– Ладно, это уже слишком, – сказал Курт, появившись за спиной Себастиана, когда тот любовался на себя в зеркало. Молодой человек улыбнулся ему, одетый с головы до ног во всё белое. В волосах виднелись белые прядки, а кожа была на несколько оттенков бледнее, чем обычно, очевидно, чтобы сымитировать сверхъестественную прозрачность. Он считал, что из него вышел довольно сексуальный призрак. Когда он сообщил об этом Курту, тот закатил глаза и сказал: – Не льсти себе.  
– Я просто пробую костюм, – сказал Себастиан. – У меня ещё есть время, чтобы всё изменить. Скажи честно – эффектно? – он крутнулся, стараясь, чтобы у Курта был хороший вид на его задницу.  
Когда он снова оказался перед ним, Курт улыбнулся и сказал:  
– Да, это эффектно.

*

На Хэллоуин Курт таинственно исчез на целый день. Он не появлялся, когда Себастиан звал его, и тот не мог взять в голову, что такое произошло между ними в последние дни, из-за чего Курт мог злиться и отказываться выходить. Смирившись с тем, что его призрак, похоже, ещё и лунатик, Себастиан провёл день за подготовкой к тесту в четверг и глядя телевизор с отцом.  
Вечером он надел костюм, который Курт одобрил двумя днями ранее, и отправился на вечеринку Тэда, явившись в образе сексуального призрака, как и собирался. Музыка гремела во всю, а алкоголь и сладости способны были самого трезвого в два счёта превратить в пьяного. Было весело, но, несмотря на это, Себастиан мог думать только о Курте. Что бы сказал Курт о том или этом костюме, согласился бы он потанцевать с ним, если бы Себастиан пригласил его, и как бы он нарядился.  
Некоторые из Соловьев уговорили его отправиться с ними за мороженным, когда вечеринка закончилась. Макияж Себастиана слегка потёк, и он чувствовал себя немного пьяным, но Коннер был неподалёку и не переставал поглядывать на него весь вечер, так что, несмотря на желание вернуться в свою комнату и убедить Курта появиться, он пошёл с ними. В нескольких метрах от кафе-мороженого, однако, бледная фигура, шагающая по другой стороне улицы, привлекла его взгляд. Себастиан остановился как вкопанный, глядя на знакомый силуэт.  
Торопливо извинившись, он отделился от группы и пересёк дорогу.  
– Эй! – закричал он, как только оказался ближе к парню. – Курт?!  
Тот обернулся, и Себастиан почувствовал, что сердце готово выпрыгнуть у него из груди. Это _был_ Курт. Как бы ни абсурдны были мысли о нём, прогуливающемся по улице посреди ночи, видеть его там было ещё более невероятным. Дыхание Себастиана сбилось, догнав его, он остановился напротив, уставившись на него вытаращенными глазами. Курт, казалось, онемел, он смотрел на Себастиана приоткрыв рот и глубоко засунув руки в карманы.  
– Что… ты... как? – пробормотал Себастиан. – Как ты выбрался оттуда?  
– Весёлого Хэллоуина? – сказал Курт с неуверенной улыбкой.  
Себастиан сделал несколько шагов в его сторону, не смея прикоснуться, боясь наткнуться на иллюзию реальности Курта, потому что могло казаться, будто он из плоти и крови, могло казаться, что он там, но был ли он и вправду… _настоящим_? Курт засмеялся, и Себастиан понял, что выразил эту мысль вслух. Медленно, осторожно Себастиан поднял руку и прикоснулся к щеке Курта, готовясь увидеть как его пальцы проходят насквозь, но – его пальцы касались кожи. Кожи, горячей от вспыхнувшего румянца и тут же освежённой порывом холодного ветра. Себастиан прерывисто вздохнул и обхватил лицо Курта руками, мягко проведя пальцем по его скуле.  
Он видел как Курт взмахнул ресницами и как он облизал губы, прежде чем податься навстречу ласке, его выражение было полно удивления, будто для него всё это в первый раз.  
– Ты… ты в самом деле настоящий? – спросил Себастиан несмело, другой рукой чуть нажимая на участок шеи Курта прямо у воротничка рубашки, где сейчас чувствовалось биение сердца под его пальцами.  
– Ещё не надолго, – ответил Курт, поднимая руку, чтобы накрыть ладонь Себастиана. – Только до полуночи.  
– Время почти истекло! – воскликнул Себастиан. Его голова гудела от вопросов. – И сколько ты был таким? Как ты можешь вернуться в это состояние?  
Курт пожал плечами.  
– Это происходит каждый год, с тех пор как я умер. От рассвета и до полуночи, на Хэллоуин, каким-то образом я снова становлюсь человеком, из плоти и крови. Я не… не знаю, как и почему, но это происходит, и обычно я просто брожу весь день, покупаю чизкейк и пиццу на украденные деньги. – Он поднял на него виноватый взгляд на этом признании, но Себастиану было плевать, если он стянул несколько долларов из его бумажника, его волновали куда более важные вещи.  
– Ты был таким _целый день_? – спросил Себастиан, нахмурившись ещё больше. – Нужно было сказать мне! Мы могли провести все эти часы вместе!  
Удивлённо взглянув на него, Курт сказал:  
– Прости, просто… обычно я делаю это в одиночку, я не знал, захочешь ли ты возиться с…  
Себастиан прервал его, обнимая и прижимая к груди. Запах Курта был свежим, как ветер, дождь и трава, и он с удивлением ощутил лёгкое щекотание его волос на щеке и как руки Курта, в свою очередь, обнимают его за плечи, и как его смех, отдаваясь в груди Себастиана, пробегает по всему телу словно пузырьки шампанского.  
– Мой лучший друг вдруг ожил на один день… что, ради всего святого, заставляет тебя думать, что я не захочу повозиться с ним?  
Курт помолчал пару долгих секунд, а затем выдохнул:  
– Лучший друг?  
– Да, чёрт возьми, Курт! – Себастиан рассмеялся, сжимая его сильнее. – Ты был первым, с кем я подружился в этом городе. У меня, по сути, и выбора-то не было.  
Курт медленно отстранился, его щёки раскраснелись, и на лбу виднелся след от грима Себастиана, но его глаза влажно блестели, а губы изогнулись в улыбке, и Себастиан подался вперёд, готовый остановить всё, что бы он там ни собирался сказать, поцелуем, но в момент, когда их губы должны были встретиться, Курт пропал. Себастиан пошатнулся, его руки теперь обнимали лишь воздух вместо живого парня, что был с ним рядом всего секунду назад.  
Ветер свистел в ушах, сухие листья кружились вокруг его ног, и он знал, даже не глядя на часы, что настала полночь.

*

Себастиан дождался момента, когда уже забрался под одеяло, чтобы позвать Курта, той ночью. Комната озарилась призрачным светом, Курт прилёг рядом с ним на кровать, мерцая ярче, чем обычно, и грустно улыбнулся.  
– Прости, – сказал он. – Я не хотел исчезать вот так.  
– Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты сказал мне, – ответил Себастиан, ощутив новый укол сожаления при мысли о всех возможностях, что они потеряли в тот день. – Я бы провел каждую секунду этого дня с тобой.  
Курт казался отчасти смущённым, но и польщённым тоже.  
– Ну, если ты всё ещё будешь здесь в следующем году, я буду иметь тебя в виду.  
– Можешь не сомневаться, – сказал Себастиан мягко. Сам воздух вокруг, казалось, наполнился необъяснимой интимностью. Взгляд Себастиана упал на губы Курта, и он подумал, какими мягкими они выглядели когда он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, и как красив он был сейчас, несмотря на свою призрачную полупрозрачность. Подняв ладонь, Себастиан развёл пальцы и кивнул Курту, приглашая сделать то же самое. Улыбаясь, Курт поднял руку, в свою очередь, переплетая свои пальцы с его. Ни один из них ничего не ощутил, но от вида их сцепленных рук в груди Себастиана зародилось что-то нежное и тёплое, что заставило его улыбнуться и придвинуться под одеялом чуть ближе, притворяясь, будто парень с ним в постели – настоящий, как и любой другой, и он будет там и на следующее утро.  
По крайней мере, одно из двух желаний было вполне реализуемо.

*

Всё изменилось между ними после того Хэллоуина.  
Курт появлялся всё с тем же постоянством, но его взгляд светился по-иному, когда он говорил с Себастианом. Чувства же, которые испытывал Сбастиан всякий раз видя Курта, он не смог бы объяснить не выглядя сумасшедшим. Их руки разделяли жалкие сантиметры, когда они смотрели вместе какой-нибудь фильм, и однажды, опустив взгляд, Себастиан заметил, что мизинчик Курта накрывает его собственный. Просыпаясь утром, он находил Курта на кровати, рядом с собой за чтением книги или просто развалившимся закинув руки за голову. И иногда Себастиан протягивал руку, а Курт приближался, делая вид, будто кладёт голову ему на плечо.  
Как-то утром, они лежали вместе на кровати, и у Себастиана было минут пятнадцать свободного времени, прежде чем вставать и готовиться к школе, когда Курт вдруг спросил:  
– Каково это, целовать кого-то?  
– Ты никогда никого не целовал?  
Курт покачал головой.  
– Никого, кто что-нибудь значил бы для меня. – В ответ на озадаченный взгляд Себастиана, он сказал: – Здесь было не особо-то много парней геев, когда я был жив.  
– Миллиард лет назад? – поддел его Себастиан, надеясь выудить хоть какую-то информацию о его жизни… о его смерти.  
– Что-то вроде того, – ответил Курт с улыбкой, в которой читалось: «Попытка засчитана». – Так что, каково это?  
– Это… прекрасно, – сказал Себастиан после короткой паузы. – Я не могу толком объяснить, это как будто тепло разливается по всему телу, и в голове всё путается, и иногда у меня встаёт просто от одних поцелуев с кем-то. – Он запнулся и посмотрел на Курта с неуверенной полуулыбкой. – Слишком много информации?  
Курт выглядел немного ошарашенным, его выражение казалось почти отсутствующим.  
– Я хотел бы поцеловать тебя, – произнёс он, но едва поняв, что сказал, поторопился добавить: – То есть, я имел в виду, просто чтобы понять, как это бывает.  
Себастиан улыбнулся и ответил:  
– Конечно, не потому, что я чертовски горяч или что-то вроде того, правильно?  
– Я имел удовольствие наблюдать как ты сморкаешься когда болен, ты _горяч_ только когда у тебя жар.

*

Впервые Себастиан осознал, что его влечение к Курту переходит все разумные границы, когда Коннер пригласил его на свидание после их победы на Региональных, а он отказался.  
Коннер был огорошен его реакцией.  
– О, я думал, что ты, ну знаешь… после того как мы «развлеклись» вместе в прошлый раз...  
Себастиан не мог придумать ни единой причины, которая могла бы объяснить, почему он отшил Коннера, за исключением того, что он, похоже, влюбляется в мёртвого парня, который живёт в его спальне. В конце концов, Себастиан согласился.

*

– Куда идёшь? – спросил Курт, когда Себастиан собирался на свидание в пятницу вечером.  
– В кино, – ответил Себастиан. Это не было ложью, не совсем. Он просто опустил часть информации, вроде того, что в кино он шёл с Коннером.  
– Ох, что за фильм?  
– Не знаю. Что будет…  
– Не похоже, что перспектива тебя сильно привлекает.  
– Меня затащили.  
– Опять Тэд?  
– Типа того.  
Тэд Соловей, Коннер Соловей, вполне логично… и почти не ложь.

*

Умом Себастиан, конечно, понимал, что не делает ничего дурного. Он ничего не обещал Курту, он _не мог_ ему ничего обещать, – Курт был мёртв. Отношения между ними никуда не могли привести. Так что, когда Коннер повернулся в темноте последнего ряда кинозала и начал целовать его шею, Себастиан ему позволил. Он сумел проигнорировать чувство вины, что скрутило ему внутренности, когда рука Коннера опустилась, поглаживая выпуклость в его джинсах.  
Чувство вины лишь усилилось после того, как он кончил – перед глазами всё плыло, а улыбка Курта мерещилась ему каждый раз, когда он моргал.  
Именно тогда он понял, что попал куда крепче, чем думал.

*

Отец предложил ему поехать в Париж к матери на лето. Себастиан согласился, цепляясь за шанс сбежать подальше и привести мысли в порядок.  
После ночи с Коннером вина давила на него постоянно, и даже Курт чувствовал, что что-то не так. Несколько раз он даже спросил Себастиана, в чём дело, но тот был не в состоянии выразить вслух свои чувства к нему, слишком озабоченный тем, как это могло повлиять на их дружбу или, насколько это будет выглядеть нелепо. Улыбки, шутки, случайные не-прикосновения – всё это могло сойти за дружеские жесты, но лишь до тех пор, пока один из двоих не перестал бы притворяться, что это так.  
Курту лучше удавалось скрывать свои чувства, и хотя его лицо порой отражало сотни эмоций, он держал себя в руках. Однако когда Себастиан сказал ему о своих планах на лето, он даже не попытался скрыть печаль.  
– Я буду скучать, – было всё, что он сказал.  
– Да, – ответил Себастиан. – Я тоже.

*

Лето, казалось, длилось вечность, и Себастиан не хотел, чтобы оно заканчивалось.  
Было приятно вернуться в Париж к матери, которая жила со своим новым бойфрендом. Он оказался славным малым, позволял Себастиану курить с ним вместе, и их музыкальные вкусы совпадали. Его мать казалась счастливой, и пару раз Себастиан даже слышал, как она говорит по телефону с его отцом. Пусть он и потерял надежды на их воссоединение, как только стал достаточно большим, чтобы понять, что они просто несовместимы, было приятно знать, что они хотя бы снова общаются как друзья.  
Возвращение в Лайму оказалось малоприятным, как он и ожидал. Отец был вроде бы рад его снова увидеть, однако, после крепкого объятия немедленно исчез в своём кабинете. Себастиан намеренно неспешно поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату, он не был полностью уверен, что готов увидеть Курта, и невольно задавался вопросом, не будет ли неловкой встреча после нескольких месяцев разлуки.  
Его опасения оказались напрасными.  
Курт радостно улыбнулся, когда увидел его, со словами:  
– Хотелось бы мне обнять тебя, но мы оба знаем, чем это обернётся.  
На что Себастиан ответил шутливо:  
– Да… нет уж, спасибо. Прибереги свои порывы до тех пор, когда это не будет похоже на обнимашки с кубиком льда размером с человека.  
Вот и всё, как ни в чём не бывало, они принялись болтать о прошедшем лете, выпускном годе Себастиана и странных парочках, за которыми Курт шпионил из окна его спальни.

*

Октябрь подкрался как-то незаметно, как и год назад. По уши увязший в подготовке для поступления в колледж, управлении в качестве капитана команды по лакроссу, и сидя за столом совета Соловьёв, Себастиан едва успевал дышать. Иногда ему казалось, что он говорит с Куртом ночью, заплетающимся языком рассказывая о своей неделе, или что слышит, как Курт насмешливо фыркает и велит перестать ныть, говоря, что труд облагораживает.  
Но даже несмотря на всю занятость, мысль о том, что через пару недель у него появится возможность снова прикоснуться к Курту, кружила ему голову. Призрак тоже, казалось, был взволнован не меньше него, это было заметно по тревоге, что сквозила в его улыбке и взгляде, даже когда он подшучивал над Себастианом, грозясь снова уйти бродить в одиночку.  
– Не смей, – говорил Себастиан. – Всё равно найду.

*

– Собираешься всё это слопать? – поинтересовался Курт, когда Себастиан вошёл в комнату в ночь на тридцатое, с огромным чизкейком в руках.  
– Не всё, – покачал головой Себастиан, опуская пирог на письменный стол. – Это для тебя.  
– Для меня?  
– Ну, когда ты снова будешь настоящим, – уточнилСебастиан, приближаясь к Курту и вторгаясь в его личное пространство с широкой улыбкой. Холодный воздух обдавал его лицо, а пальцы Курта коснувшиеся его щеки казались почти осязаемыми, что, конечно же, могло быть лишь игрой его воображения в предвкушении утра, когда он снова будет из плоти и крови.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Курт тихо.  
Себастиан пожал плечами, коротко улыбнувшись.  
– Сколько ещё до рассвета?  
Он планировал бодрствовать, чтобы наблюдать восход солнца и увидеть как Курт вновь станет живым, но где-то на полпути заснул и проснулся лишь несколько часов спустя, когда Курт, уже во плоти, тряхнул его за плечо.  
– Ммммх? – Себастиан моргнул и медленно открыл глаза. Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать тот факт, что вот он, Курт, сидит перед ним, прежде чем наброситься на него с взволнованной улыбкой, прижимая к себе. – Смотрите-ка, кто решил присоединиться к живым! – воскликнул он, крепко обнимая его за плечи.  
– Привет, – пробормотал Курт, запуская пальцы в его волосы и утыкаясь лицом ему в шею. – Счастливого Хэллоуина.  
Себастиан подался назад самую малость, только чтобы видеть Курта как следует и, не раздумывая, наклонился и сделал то, что ему не удалось год назад. Курт вздрогнул слегка, когда Себастиан поцеловал его, удивлённо вскинул брови и резко вдохнул через нос. Себастиан отстранился через несколько коротких секунд, щекоча дыханием губы Курта и прислоняясь к его лбу своим.  
– Я так долго ждал этого, – сказал он.  
Кончики ушей Курта покраснели, а губы сложились в небольшую «о», хотя их уголки загибались чуть вверх в намёке на блаженную улыбку. Себастиан упивался тем, насколько физической, естественной, осязаемой была эта реакция: зардевшиеся щёки, сбившееся дыхание и то, как он ощущал его – всё ещё так невероятно близко, такого тёплого и живого, доверчиво прижимающегося к его груди.  
– Это был… это был мой первый поцелуй, – сказал Курт, и его голос чуть дрожал и прерывался от волнения.  
Прежде чем Себастиан успел произнести «Я знаю», Курт скрестил пальцы на его затылке и снова спалил расстояние между ними, соединяя их губы с ещё большим вожделением, чем прежде.  
Себастиану казалось, будто он тоже целует кого-то впервые – всё у него внутри переворачивалось, а нервы, казалось, были оголены. Губы обоих были сухими, когда они встретились, но как только Себастиан коснулся языком рта Курта, скольжение их губ от приятного в одно мгновение превратилось в _обожемойидеально_. Курт придвинулся ближе, посасывая верхнюю губу Себастиана между поцелуями и тихонько постанывая, превращая Себастиана в послушную глину в своих руках.  
Они потеряли равновесие, завалившись набок клубком конечностей, пока Себастиан не перекатился, оказываясь сверху, вжимая Курта в матрас, прикасаясь к нему каждым сантиметром своего тела. Он целовал его неистово, затем снова мягко, а потом перешёл поцелуями на скулу, продолжая исследовать губами его лицо, оставляя влажный поцелуй на виске и дальше, вдоль всего лба. Он пометил поцелуями нос, отчего Курт слегка наморщил его, щуря глаза в улыбке, и Себастиан принялся выцеловывать морщинки в уголках его глаз, он целовал каждый уголок его лица, делая каждое прикосновение искрящим эмоциями и полным смысла, чтобы Курт мог помнить это; чтобы _он сам_ мог помнить.

*

Себастиан и Курт завтракали вместе. Французские тосты и блины, яичница с беконом, свежие фрукты, кофе, сок и, самое важное – чизкейк. Курт ел в точности, как и положено парню, который не притрагивался к еде целый год. Себастиан подумал было спросить, сможет ли его желудок удержать так много еды, но не посмел испортить этот момент. Его отец вошёл в кухню, когда они всё ещё ели, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.  
Он ухмыльнулся, глядя на заставленный снедью стол, и заметил:  
– Это, безусловно, самый грандиозный воскресный завтрак, какой ты когда-либо готовил.  
– Спасибо, – ответил Себастиан, предлагая ему тарелку с французскими тостами.  
– Кажется, мы ещё не встречались, – сказал его отец, улыбаясь Курту. – Кристофер Смайт.  
Курт улыбнулся в ответ и пожал ему руку.  
– Курт Хаммел.  
– Ты учишься вместе с Себастианом?  
– Нет, я… – молодой человек посмотрел на Себастиана, и это, само по себе, оказалось достаточным, чтобы Крис сделал свои выводы и, рассмеявшись, сказал:  
– Ах, не смущайтесь. Соблюдайте предосторожности, это всё, что меня беспокоит.  
Себастиан ухмыльнулся Курту поверх стакана с соком, пока его отец наливал кофе и наполнял свою тарелку, чтобы потом унести её с собой в гостиную. Курт посмотрел на Себастиана и спросил приглушённым голосом:  
– Он думает, что мы спим вместе?  
– Он не ошибается, разве нет? – спросил Себастиан с улыбкой. – Я сплю с тобой постоянно, с тех пор как переехал сюда.  
Курт закатил глаза и откусил ещё один огромный кусок чизкейка, улыбаясь с ложкой во рту, когда Себастиан пихнул его под столом коленом.

*

– Думаю, я влюбляюсь в тебя. – Пальцы Курта сжались на ткани рубашки Себастиана. Они лежали в обнимку на кровати, переплетя ноги и положив головы на одну подушку.  
Себастиан на секунду утратил способность дышать, позволяя этим словам пропитать всё его существо, пока не услышал, будто со стороны, собственный голос:  
– Думаю, я _люблю_ тебя.  
Курт закусил уже припухшие от поцелуев губы, глядя ему прямо в глаза.  
– Мы же не должны, верно? – спросил он тихо. – Мы не можем.  
– Я не хочу останавливаться, – сказал Себастиан, притянув Курта ещё ближе и пригвоздив к месту перекинутой через него ногой. – У нас есть время до полуночи; мы можем делать что хотим до этого момента. Курт – это Хэллоуин, он приходит раз в году. Я не хочу растрачивать наше с тобой время на болтовню. Мы и так разговариваем более чем достаточно все оставшиеся дни года.  
Курт чуть улыбнулся и приподнял голову, чтобы встретить на полпути поцелуй Себастиана, но тут же отстранился с тревогой на лице.  
– Ты уедешь, – сказал он. – Пройдёт пара месяцев, а потом – Чикаго, Нью-Йорке или Лос Анджелес… я видел брошюры колледжей в твоей комнате.  
Себастиан заколебался, потому что, как бы он ни хотел заверить Курта в том, что не оставит его, пустые обещания были не в его характере. Поэтому он сказал:  
– _Сейчас_ я могу только сказать тебе, чего я хочу… это. _Тебя_. Разве этого недостаточно?  
Курт принялся возиться с пуговицей рубашки Себастиана.  
– А что, если, прежде чем ты уедешь, я захочу… большего?  
И, возможно, если бы на его месте был другой привлекательный парень, Курт попросил бы о том же, но сейчас всё казалось свершено иначе, после его _«Думаю, я влюбляюсь в тебя»_. Не похоже было, что Курт просто хочет испытать прикосновения, запахи и звуки секса, пока у него есть такой шанс – он говорил этим Себастиану, что хочет познать с ним нечто более глубокое, прежде чем они расстанутся.  
У Себастиана был секс с другими парнями до этого, но весь его опыт, казалось, испарился, оставляя его беззащитным перед накатившим волнением, когда Курт стянул рубашку через голову, открывая его взгляду гладкую бледную кожу под ней, мягкую даже на вид. Внезапно, прикасаться к нему, целовать его, двигаться вместе с ним, оказалось чем-то новым и неизведанным. Себастиан бережно касался его тела с такой лаской и вниманием, каких никогда ранее не демонстрировал другим.  
Курт тоже нервничал, его улыбка была немного застенчивой, когда с любопытством он скользил пальцами по коже Себастиана, исследуя его тело и пристально следя за каждой его реакцией. Когда они остались без одежды, и Курт, лёжа сверху, медленно целовал Себастиана, его пальцы сомкнулись на горячей затвердевшей плоти, и он спросил:  
– Я правильно это делаю?  
– Да, – выдохнул Себастиан с дрожью в голосе и закрыл глаза, когда Курт крепче сжал кулак начал ласкать его. – _Ох_. Курт, это…  
Курт увернулся, когда Себастиан протянул руку к его эрекции.  
– Нет, я хочу, чтобы это продлилось дольше.  
– Ты сможешь повторить, – сказал Себастиан, его голос сошёл почти до жалобного стона, когда он продолжил – Я хочу дотронуться до тебя.  
Они ласкали друг друга медленно, растягивая удовольствие и прислушиваясь к тихим вдохам и стонам, судя по которым, они всё делали правильно. Курт затвердел в кулаке Себастиана, его лицо свело гримасой напряжения в предчувствии разрядки, и дыхание сбилось, когда он приблизился к оргазму. Себастиан заставил его кончить, проведя большим пальцем по головке его члена и втянув в рот кожу вокруг соска.  
Курт затрепетал в его руках и, задыхаясь, упал вперёд. Трения члена Себастиана о влажную от спермы горячую кожу Курта оказалось достаточно, чтобы довести и его до края, и он кончил со сдавленным криком, вонзая ногти в спину Курта, вскидывая бёдра и ощущая как жар разливается по всему его телу.  
Курт лежал, опустив голову на плечо Себастиана, пока сперма между ними не остыла, становясь противной и липкой. Вставая, чтобы привести себя в порядок, Курт посмотрел на Себастиана и сказал:  
– Я правда люблю тебя.  
– Ты так говоришь только потому, что я довёл тебя до оргазма.  
– Отчасти, – поддел его Курт и, наклонившись, потёрся кончиком носа о его, – но я не шутил. Я люблю тебя.

*

Они никуда не пошли тем вечером, несмотря на то, что Себастиан был приглашён на несколько вечеринок. Он отказал всем, сказавшись больным, а когда его отец ушёл на ужин с друзьями, Себастиан не нашёл ни одной причины оставаться в комнате, в которой Курт вынужден был проводить каждый день его смерти.  
Переместившись в гостиную, они улеглись на покрывале перед камином, где Себастиан склонился над Куртом, ртом заставляя его стонать и выгибать спину, судорожно вцепляясь пальцами в его волосы и медленно теряя дар речи. Когда Курта накрыл оргазм, его тело разом напряглось, а затем он расслабился со вздохом удовлетворения, и, несмотря на то, что сам Себастиан был _болезненно_ возбуждён, он мог лишь любоваться жарко вспыхнувшим лицом Курта и наслаждаться его благодарными, ленивыми, сытыми поцелуями.  
Они трахались до изнеможения, пока не поняли, что отец Себастиана может вернуться в любую минуту, и тогда, наконец, шатаясь, опять поднялись в спальню.  
Позже, когда оба лежали под одеялом, полностью одетые, но по-прежнему плотно прижавшись друг к другу, потому что они не хотели терять этого чувство единения, и потому что было _холодно_ , Себастиан сказал:  
– Не хочу, чтобы это кончалось.  
Курт провёл кончиками пальцев по его лицу с грустной улыбкой.  
– Всё когда-то кончается.  
– Пожалуйста, избавь меня от депрессивных разговоров до тех пор, когда снова будешь призраком, – сказал Себастиан и отвернулся от Курта, уставившись в потолок. Он долго смотрел в одну точку, мысленно перебирая события дня, картинку за картинкой, и его тело всё больше расслаблялось от огромного количества секса. Он почувствовал как сон начинает нещадно давить на веки, сжал пальцы на плечах Курта и лениво сцепил их ступни. Стараясь продлить бодрствование как можно дольше, Себастиан повернулся и начал целовать его, запустив пальцы в его волосы и приподнимая голову. Его глаза сами закрывались, и, прежде чем заснуть, он почувствовал, как Курт обнял его, прижимаясь ближе, и тогда он сказал:  
– Можно, я оставлю тебя себе?  
Смех Курта раздался мягким тихим шорохом в его ушах, когда тот ответил:  
– Как будто это зависит от меня...  
Себастиан легонько пнул его в голень, засыпая с улыбкой на лице.

*

– Себастиан, Себастиан!  
Себастиан снова проснулся от чувствительной встряски. В комнате было совершенно темно, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы различить силуэт, сидящий на его кровати.  
– Который час? – спросил он, ещё не совсем придя в себя.  
– Три утра.  
– Три ут… – Себастиан вскочил и схватил руку Курта, сжимая, чтобы почувствовать плоть и мышцы под пальцами. – Ты всё ещё не призрак! – воскликнул он, пытаясь проморгаться и вернуть чёткость зрению. – Что за хрень, чёрт возьми – как это… ты всё ещё человек?  
Он мог лишь воображать выражение Курта в кромешной тьме.  
– Я… я не знаю, но я человек.  
Себастиан онемел на секунду, бездумно водя ладонью вверх и вниз по руке Курта, ощущая мягкую тёплую кожу под пальцами.  
– Ты всё ещё можешь выйти из этой комнаты?  
– Я не пробовал, – ответил Курт, глядя на дверь с неожиданным беспокойством. – О, Боже, а если не получится? Если я застрял здесь… вот так?  
Его тревога передалась Себастиану, но он взял себя в руки и сказал:  
– Нужно попытаться. – Он встал, потащив Курта за собой к двери. Курт остановился в нескольких сантиметрах от косяка, и на мгновение Себастиан решил, что это потому, что он не может идти дальше, и его сердце заколотилось как сумасшедшее, но Курт всего лишь колебался. – Давай, – подбодрил его Себастиан мягко. – Всё будет хорошо.  
Курт сцепил их руки в замок и зажмурил глаза, осторожно делая шаг вперёд… потом ещё один. Оказавшись в коридоре, он открыл глаза и широко улыбнулся. Себастиан не дал ему возможности произнести ни слова, сгребая в охапку, прижимая к стене и целуя эту улыбку. Его тело готово было взорваться от эмоций, но, несмотря на все вопросы, что бурлили в его мозгу, единственным, о чём он мог думать, было «Он всё ещё настоящий!»  
Было что-то волшебное во всём этом: в том, как он _ощущал_ тело Курта каждой клеточкой собственного – такое материальное, такое… человеческое; Себастиан углубил поцелуй, а затем утащил его обратно в кровать, накрывая его тело своим. Курт буквально утонул в матрасе, обхватывая Себастиана за спину и прижимаясь ещё теснее.  
Они целовались до тех пор, пока их губы не распухли до боли, их тела разрывало от возбуждения. Себастиан уткнулся лицом в сгиб шеи Курта и рассмеялся. Необузданным смехом, полным эйфории.  
– Думаешь, тут замешана магия? – спросил Курт.  
– Фея Хэллоуина решила подарить тебе ещё одну жизнь, потому что ты влюбился? – спросил Себастиан с сомнением. – Не знаю. Насколько это более странно, чем то, что раз в год ты становился живым?  
– Не знаю, – ответил Курт. – Что, если это правда? Что, если я и правда снова человек?  
Улыбаясь, Себастиан наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его снова, и вздохнул ему в губы.  
– Ну, тогда, думаю, я оставлю тебя себе.


End file.
